Teddy
by michelcz
Summary: Which words were said after Slaves of Las Vegas episode ended? CG pairing
1. Chapter 1

**TEDDY**

Author: Michelcz

Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me. Sad thing.

Characters: Catherine/Gil

Spoiler: Slaves of Las Vegas

Rating: M+

Summary: Which words were said after the episode ended?

* * *

Catherine and Grissom turned the corner and walked through the hallway on their way from the interrogation room. They were walking in a comfortable silence for a while when Catherine started talking to her partner next to her.

"I just realized that you and I have a very healthy relationship."

"We do?" Grissom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, when we have a problem, I don't paint Greg Sanders in latex and stick a straw up his nose," she told him stony faced.

"Good. He'd probably like it," he said playfully.

Catherine sighed breathless at the antics of this man and put her hand on Grissom's shoulder. Stopping him in his slow pace.

"Gil… You're supposed to say something back to me," she groaned.

"OK," he looked piercingly at her and started slowly speak to her, "I never told anybody this. Catherine, I have never had a teddy bear when I was a little boy."

He winked at her after he finished his heartfelt statement and left her standing in the middle of the hallway half way to their destination. Even though she knew that Gil Grissom was able to joke , it happened on a rare occasion in their work. She didn't know how to answer this challenge of his. When she was looking at his retreating back in the crowded lab, she had an amazing idea. She's going to fulfill his old dream. He will never know what had hit him.

She needed two hours so she could set her plans in motion. She had also a few task which were needed to be done before the show will start.

In the moment when Catherine was pulled her car into Grissom's driveway, the last two hours was going over in her minds again. How she had to stop in a mall after she drove Lindsey in school, where she had bought the biggest teddy bear with the smallest imitation of Grissom's clothes. Blue jeans, small gray shirt and imitation of his black leather jacket. God, how she loved it when he wore these clothes on. It was an important having a copy of him in her arms at the moment when he opened the door. And it wasn't only teddy bear which should have to raise his eyebrow and open his sleepy eyes.

The moment was finally here. She held her first gift in her arms while she had got out of the Denali and had been walked slowly toward her fate. The fate which lived in that house and which will be next to her after all this or throw her out of his life. The way which she had walked so many times before, was suddenly too short for her. She was afraid of his reaction but the moment came and she was directly in front of his doors. Catherine raised a hand up and knocked firmly on the wooden door so the sounds of her knuckles was heard in a whole house. She knew he would come to open it quickly but due to her impatience she knocked one more time. After the sound ended its resonating in a space of the house, she could have heard shuffling gait and a voice calling to wait a moment.

Then a door had been abruptly opened and standing there was Gil Grissom who hadn't been prepared for a storm which was to come now. He stood in the doors in a slightly baggy sweet pants and T-shirt with picture from A Bug's life, gift from Lindsey. His sleepy eyes was trying to focus on her.

"Catherine?"

"Gil."

"Catherine."

"Gil."

"Catherine, what are you doing here?" he asked her surprised to see her on his doorsteps.

"I have to do something for you. You told me this morning that you hadn't a teddy bear when you were a little boy. I must set it right," she told him with innocent look in her face.

"Cath, you came to wake me up so you could give me a TEDDY BEAR, didn't you? Why am I asking you so a obvious thing? Of course, you came with that intention. Come in."

"Maybe I needed to have an excuse to come here this morning," she said when she was walking past him into the house and headed to his couch.

"What?" Grissom was suddenly fully awake. He had been looking up and down Catherine who was sitting on the couch. She was clothed in a simple black summer dress. It was something unusual for her in his presence. He was used to seeing her that way when she'd got a date. It looked like he was only a stop on her way to another jerk.

"I only said that I maybe needed to have an excuse to visit you," she repeated him.

"Oh, I see. You were out on a date and it didn't go well so you came to me," he said a bit harshly.

"Wrong." Catherine said and looked up at him. She could swear that he was afraid of something. "I was on a way to have a date today."

"And how have happen that you ended in my house?" he asked dangerous voice and started slowly walking toward her.

"I reached my destination."

"YOU reached your destination," he said huskily. His eyes were staring at hers and never left her during his slow movements to her. He saw what his voice did to her. How she shivered involuntary. She was trying to hide her reactions to him.

"Yes," she whispered seductively.

"OH, I can see it now. What is going to be your next move, my dear? Be careful and take your time to think about it," he told her in the moment he approached her sitting form. He was slowly leaning to her when he had been declaring his words. His hands had been set at the sides of her head.

"What if I don't need to think about it?" she said and raised her face to his so they were only few inches apart.

"So prove it, my dear. Prove it." Gil whispered into her face and watched how she had closed eyes and drew a deep breath.

Suddenly Catherine's eyes opened.

"You wish is my command. Let me show you, mister," she told him. She raised her hand to his cheek and caressed it with loving fingers. She had continued trailing with her hand till she reached a nape of his neck and pulled closely his head to he her.

"Are you sure, Gil?"

"Yep, he answered and claimed her lips hungrily.

Years of hunger, desire and love had been absorbed in his kiss. Catherine sneaked another arm around his neck and pulled him more closer to her. Their mouths only moved firmly against each other's. Their lips were crashing together and parting his lips with his tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me.

* * *

"Yes, he breathed. "Your mouth is so soft, Catherine. So sweet. Kiss me. Kiss me more. Show me that you aren't one of my livid dreams," Gil said, his deep voice growing richer with desire as she opened her mouth to him, timidly pressing her tongue against his lips. He groaned and accepted her in, tasting more of her warmth. He hungrily deepen the kiss one more time this morning. Catherine started exploring his mouth without hesitation, her head moving sensuously as she swirled her tongue around his tongue.

Gil wanted to feel more of her, and slid his hands from the back of the couch and slipped them over her hips and back to the small of her back, raising her up and pressing to him. She was heating up under his hands. The teddy bear still remained between their lower bodies and he wanted so much to rub his cock against her, though it was throbbing, aching to slide inside her softness.

"Touch me more, Gil," she whispered against his mouth. He throbbed, his hands hesitated, but then began to move again, this time sliding over her clothing covered rounded ass, and sliding up to caress the sides of her breasts. She moaned and arched her breasts into him, and he slid from her mouth to her throat, sucking, licking and kissing it gently as he worked his way down. When he suddenly stopped.

"I would like to Cath but I can't do it…." he whispered into her ear.

"What?" she asked scared.

"Something is in my way to ravish you as I want to do it."

"So throw it away, mister. You've got my permission," she purred seductively.

He slid his hands from the back of her and she immediately missed feeling of his warmth hands on her body.

"Ok," he said, "sorry guy but here is a place only for one of us and it's going to be me today." Then caught the stuff toy in his grasp and threw it out so he had easier access to Catherine.

His hands moved to her thighs where he went under her dress and wanted to feel her soft skin. He found something else. Something smooth and silky. He raised an eyebrow questionably.

"I already told you about it. I've got two gifts for you. Two teddies. One teddy bear and one teddy on me," she answered with closed eyes.

His answer was the almost ripping sound of the dress which was pulled over her head.

"This doesn't leave much to the imagination," he said when he saw her in short black teddy which fitted so well her curved form.

"Nope."

"And without panties. Miss Willows, you are naughty girl," he added. "I think that it's time to move somewhere else."

"Bedroom," they said unison. He nodded, lifted her into his arms and moved them quickly toward his room. He put her down on his bed and looked hungrily at her.

"Come to me, bugman. Ravish me as you promised me a few moments ago," she crooked at him.

"Catherine. you're beautiful."

"And you're still dressed," came her reply. "I want to feel your skin on mine, Gil. Everywhere."

Gil nodded and stood up, taking off his T-shirt, pants and his boxers. He felt her gaze on him and he smiled.

When he was naked, Catherine's eyes just watched him. She felt tingles of arousal at the thought of him touching her, being inside her, consuming her.

He fell down on the bed and slowly crawled to her. Crawled to taste her body. When he was near her he hesitated. He wasn't sure that it wasn't only another dream. He slowly laid one hand on her skin. He wanted to feel her soft skin one more time. Suddenly Catherine moaned. He throbbed, his hands hesitated, but then began to move again, this time sliding over her rounded ass, and sliding up to caress the sides of her breasts.

She moaned and arched her breasts into him, and he slid from her mouth to her throat, sucking, licking and kissing it gently as he worked his way down, Catherine gasping now with pleasure as his lips moved over her. She pulled back a little, giving him access to her breasts, and he massaged them as he worked down the hollow of her throat, and over the swell of them, laving first one, then the other with his tongue, while continuing his exploration of her body with his hands. He took a nipple into his mouth and suckled her gently. She groaned his name and his cock went rock hard, extending straight out, pressing against her thigh through the sheet.

She shifted her body for more contact, rubbing against him as he pleasured her breasts, her hands sliding into his peppery curl hairs, caressing them. He reached down and slowly pulled the teddy over her head. He stopped his ministrations and looked up at her.

"Is this really what you want, Catherine?" he breathed as his hard flesh touched her thigh for the first time, the feeling electric, sending shudders through them both. She pressed against his cock harder.

"Don't …. don't dare to stop now, Gil," she whispered panting.

He throbbed against her, his cock swelling even more. He had to have her soon. He dipped his head back to her breasts and applied himself to giving her more pleasure, his hands squeezing her ass and thighs boldly now, familiarizing himself with the curves of her body as he pressed her against him hungrily.. He could feel the heat rising from between her thighs, but didn't slide his fingers there, as much as he wanted to feel her wetness, test her tightness.

She rubbed her lower body against him, he could feel her soft pubic hair rubbing against his shaft and groaned from between her breasts, as her hands slid from his head, down his neck, over his shoulders and back, to his ass, exploring the muscled indentations in his cheeks.

"You have muscles everywhere, Gil," she breathed, thrusting against him. "You have to stop buying those ugly baggy pants. I want to watch your muscled legs every minute when we're in the work." He could bear it no longer.

"Cath," he said her name with a note of pleading, lifting his head and looking into her blue eyes hotly, "are you ready? Please say you're ready. I'm about to explode."

"I am more than ready," she whispered.

Gil lifted her leg and draped it over his hip, sliding close against her, shifting downward in the bed. They lay facing each other. He grasped his cock and rubbed his finger over the head of it, spreading the leaking fluid for more lubrication. Then he pressed against her softness with the head, feeling her wetness and her heat.

"God, Catherine, you're so hot and wet," he breathed.

"Come on, Gil," she moaned impatiently.

He smiled at her insistence, and pushed his head inside of her. She gasped in delight.

"You're huge!" she gasped.

Gil shifted position and slid his whole length inside her tightness, with a groan as she gasped in pleasure.

"Oh, Gil!" she cried out his name as he began to gently thrust inside her slickness, her walls caressing his cock deliciously as he rolled, shifting his angle of penetration over and over, eliciting louder and louder gasps of pleasure, pulling her over him faster and faster, biting his lip against his own delight as he slid in and out of her.

"Yes, yes, Gi… Gil," she cried out., "deeper baby, deeper." She locked her fingers over his head. He began to plunge into her a bit harder, deeper, groaning as he hit her cervix and shifted it. She began to let out little screams now. He grasped the calf of her leg and lifted it, opening her wider to him as he buried himself deeper and deeper into her body. Her tight pussy felt so good around him and he increased his speed, his cock squishing through her juices.

"Shit, Catherine. Shit!" he breathed, pumping into her, her hips meeting his in equal ardour.

"Gil, get on top of me please!" She panted, feeling the bubble of need growing inside her, waves of pleasure washing over her body like the tide coming in. He obliged her, sliding his arms under her thighs and pushing them up, thrusting into her deeply, but trying to hold back the full force of his need.

"Let go, Giiiiiiil…you won't hurt me. I need you," she gasped, bouncing under him. Grissom raised himself up on his arms, looked into her face as he shoved his full length deep inside her, pinning her to the mattress, and she screamed with pleasure, her eyes wild staring into his, her hands clutching the small of his back, her nails digging in. He wasn't gentle anymore, and began to fuck her thoroughly, plunging his whole length in and out of her, his hips lifting high as he dipped, and rolled and hit her from every angle possible, turned on by the sight of his cock plunging between her thighs. There was something erotic and exotic making love to this woman, and he lost himself in that feeling as he plunged into her over and over, sweat running down his body and pooling where they met. He closed his eyes and gave himself over, rolling in her wetness, grunting and cursing under his breath, She was delicious, sweet. He opened his eyes and watched her bounce under him as he rode her toward release.

She was loving it. He was so good, so thorough. He touched every part of her, his dark blue eyes burning into hers, watching her as he fucked her, going so deep he left a sweet ache in the small of her back after every stroke, and even that ache, he made ache more. She had never felt so fully possessed by any man as he filled her to the hilt with his cock, huge, hard and persistent as iron. She was lost to the pleasure of his possession, her blue eyes drinking in the erotic sight of his beautiful glistening body thrusting into her over and over again. She never wanted him to stop. She was bubbling up, pleasure ballooning, a whole ocean of desire welling up inside her, begging for release. She cried out to him in desperation.

"Gil! Oh god, pleeeease!"

He knew what she wanted, and slammed into her, bursting that bubble of need. She gushed and came screaming, clamping down on him as he continued to plunge as deep as he could, panting her name, pumping into her desperately until he too exploded, shooting a stream of come inside her that seemed to never end, the cords of his neck strained, his face in a grimace of pleasure as he grunted at every jetting spurt filling her heated, pulsing cavern. His mouth fell open as he looked at her, feeling his balls clutching and emptying into her beautiful, shuddering body.

„"Cathe…rine, my love" he moaned.

Finally, he was depleted, fully drained. He lowered himself gently on to her body, feeling her trembling under him. Sweet, sweet Catherine. His Catherine. His love.

He kissed her forehead and rolled off of her, lying stretched out on his back beside Catherine who curled into his arms, breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling. He had experienced one of the most beautiful, erotic acts.

"I love you, Gil."

"I love you too, Catherine," he answered her.

"I know it all along, bugman. I knew it."


End file.
